


Family

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Linctavia - Freeform, Dad!Kane, Gen, Lincoln alive because I said so, background Bellarke, background Kabby - Freeform, the 100 canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: Drabbles regarding the family dynamic between Kane, Bellamy and Octavia. Originally one chapter but I keep getting ideas.





	1. Wounded

It had been a routine mission.

A hunting party looking for the last few kills before the rain season came. 

They’d barely gone two miles from the Camp.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong?

Kane had been standing by the field of crops that Farm Station was growing almost underneath the watch tower, with the corn climbing up the outside of the wall, and listening to Monty report back to him with technical terms and measurements for soil and harvesting that went right over his head.

But he could read the pride on the young man’s face and see that the act of growing something instead of cutting something down was good for him, good for them all, so he had been smiling when the watch tower had raised the alarm.

Instantly, he had begun scanning the field, looking for an attack, a threat when he’d processed the call.

Wounded.

Monty had been the first one to spot him and pointed so Kane could follow his line of sight.

To where Bellamy Blake was crawling out from behind the trees.

Kane is several hundred meters closer, and running but somehow, Clarke Griffin, who heard the call from the Ark door reached Bellamy’s side before he did.

She has him on his back almost instantly and is pulling up his shirt until she can see the wound.

And when Bellamy doesn’t protest, doesn’t hasten to reassure her that he’s fine, Kane knows that it’s serious. He drops to his knees and takes his hand, speaking his name with a calm that he didn’t feel.

He was so _pale_.

He was trembling in pain.

“Where is the rest of the party?” he demands, because he has to know whether or not to send men out to find them,

Bellamy shakes his head, “It was a trap,” he gasps, coughing and his clammy hand slips in Kane’s.

“Trap.”

The guards arrive, carrying a stretcher and Clarke takes charge, getting Bellamy loaded onto it and hurried back to the shelter of the camp, barking orders and nobody dares question her.

Marcus knows that in the med bay he’s a hindrance, not an asset, he’ll be in the way and Bellamy would be distracted trying to debrief him.

So instead, he goes in search of Raven, finding her in the garage and ordering her to locate Octavia and inform her that her brother had been injured. He’s in the middle of planning with the guard to scout the woods for the remaining Skai-kru in the forest when the call goes over the speakers, summoning him to the med bay.

When he gets there, he’s horrified by the scene that greets him.

Abby and Clarke are both covered in blood, their faces smeared, the tips of their hair stained and their fingernails painted with it.

Bellamy lies on the operating table and for a moment, Kane doesn’t even know if he’s alive or dead.

He opens his mouth but before he can say anything, Clarke is at his side.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” she reports, her voice detached but her eyes burning fierce.

“Too much, the bullet pierced an artery, he’s lucky to still be alive.”

Oh god.

_Lucky?_

He frowns down at the pale man before him, his eyes closed and his breathing laboured.

He doesn’t look away until Clarke grabs a hold of his sleeve and begins rolling it up, exposing his forearm.

“What are you doing?” he demands, looking to Abby when she doesn’t answer.

And Abby drops her gaze, embarrassed, “Marcus, Bellamy will need blood transfusions if he’s to survive and our supply is low…too low…and in this case, it would be best if the transfusion came from a…”

“A blood relative.” Clarke finished, dousing a cloth in alcohol and swabbing his arm, digging her nails into his skin when he tries to pull away. “He could die!” she cries, outraged when he tries again,

“Mom, tell him!”

“Marcus…” Abby begins, holding a hand up as she comes around the table, “We can sedate you before we begin drawing blood.”

Kane is fighting the Griffin women on two fronts, “Abby, that’s not the issue,” he protests, gripping Clarke’s wrist to physically restrain her,

“If it were, I’d let you drug me and drain me dry but…I can’t be the one to donate.”

Abby frowns, not comprehending and Clarke leans back,

“You have a blood-borne disease?” she questions, looking to her mother, “What severity?” she asks, “Because if we have to choose between Bellamy’s life and…”

“I’m not a blood relative,” Kane interrupts, tugging his arm free when Clarke goes slack in shock,

“I…I never met Aurora before the day she was floated. I don’t know who Bellamy’s father is, but it’s not me.”

* * *

All members of Skai-kru had O-positive blood, so, in lieu of an easily accessible blood relative, Clarke donates Bellamy her blood until she reaches the very limit and then argues loudly with her mother that she can give more, to tide him over until Octavia reaches camp.

She rides in after midnight, dismounting at the edge of the garage and Helios wanders inside in a state of confusion, whinnying at the sound of the party Jasper Jordan was throwing.

With no other duties to distract him, Kane approaches Helios slowly, letting the horse become accustomed to him before leading him gently outside, rummaging around in the bag over his back before he comes up with a brush.

He runs it over the horse in long, smooth strokes, letting his mind be lost in the soothing, repetitive movements.

Eventually, his hands stop trembling.

He had seen Bellamy injured before, in fact, the first time they had met face to face, he had been covered in blood. He had long since forgotten what he looked like without some scratch, bruising or dried blood on his body, but he had never seen him so weak, barely conscious and admitting to his pain.

If he died…

At first, he had relied on Bellamy because he had the trust and loyalty of the remaining hundred, which made their transition back to Arkadia easier, then he had noticed just how efficient and skilled a soldier he was, he had sought him out for advice, for missions only he could be trusted to undertake. Soon, he had found himself caring for him, taking pride in his accomplishment and worrying when he made bad decisions. And with Bellamy had come Octavia, an almost package deal of fierce, dark haired fighters.

A crunch of gravel and he feels a familiar presence at his back. 

“You’re really doing that wrong,” Octavia comments, holding out her hand and he smiles with self-depreciation as he releases the brush, “I’m surprised Helios didn’t bite you.”

Kane pats the horse’s rump and turns to her, “Bellamy?” he asks, swallowing nervously,

“He’ll recover,” she reports, her voice dry and tired, “It’s not like Clarke would give him any other choice.”

That’s true, and if Clarke asked it of Bellamy, Kane thinks he would defy death for her.

“So,” Octavia continues, after a moment of heavy silence, “Rumour has it you were asked to donate as a family member.”

Kane glances down at his feet, “Yes, I suppose some people could have been mistaken in thinking that I’m…”

“We did think,” she interrupts, “We never discussed it but there were times we both wondered if you were my father or his.”

He clears his throat, “I wish I were, but I never met your mother until…”

“Until you floated her?” she suggested, “You did that Kane, you don’t get to ignore that.”

No, he didn’t.

He had made the choice to carry out the Ark’s laws, to punish those deemed guilty and execute them.

He had to live with what he had done.

Sometimes, he sees the lingering hatred in people’s eyes, those whose loved ones he had ordered to be led to the airlock and released into the frozen vastness of space.

Sometimes, he saw the remembrance of the knowledge in Bellamy and Octavia’s eyes.

She shifts on her feet and snatches the brush out of his hand, “I’m glad,” she announces and Marcus tries to ignore the way his heart clenches and tears at her words,

“That you aren’t our biological father.”

Of course, she was.

There’s nothing he can say to that, so he pats Helios’ on the rump, stepping back as Octavia begins trying to fix his mistake.

Still, he can’t walk away without trying to make things right between them, so he turns around,

“I don’t know who your fathers are,” he murmurs, “But I am sure they would have been proud of who you both became.”

Octavia snorts, “Like you? Every single time Bellamy does something halfway decent you practically worship him. You lecture me one moment and coddle me the next, and here we were thinking that you were looking out for us because you had to.”

He’s a little confused and remains still as she stalks around Helios, putting his body between theirs.

“I’m glad you aren’t doing this because you have to,” she mumbles, “But because you want to.”

He gives her a small smile and knows that any further attempts of emotional connection would be violently rejected by the warrior woman, so he leaves her looking after Helios and goes to the med-bay.

Clarke is absent and Abby comes over, having mercifully washed Bellamy’s blood off herself.

“Poor Miller is alive for now,” she tells him, “But on Clarke's orders he scouted the woods and it looks like Bellamy was attacked, he has defensive wounds and Indra’s been warned to keep a lookout for any Skai-kru going through her territory.”

Kane is confused, “Miller reported back to Clarke and not me?”

Had he been deposed this afternoon?

_Again?_

Abby gives him a rueful smile, “I don’t think Clarke was giving him any choice in the matter, she wants the heads of the people who did _this_.”

She gestures to the bed where Bellamy is sleeping, his face so youthful and vulnerable that Kane’s heart goes out to him.

“Get some rest,” he tells her, “I’ll stay with him.”

Bellamy’s right side is hooked up to an IV drip with a needle so Kane sits down on the left, grabbing his data pad and beginning to go over all the reports and files he needed to read.

Crashed into the earth and somehow, reports were still being written.

It’s morning when Bellamy begins to wake up, opening his eyes a few times just to fall back asleep.

When he starts mumbling, Kane reaches over and takes his hand, “You’re in the med-bay,” he says to reassure him, “You will be fine.”

He hoped.

“Trap,” Bellamy grunts, swallowing a few times, “It was a trap.”

Kane shushes him, “It’s okay, rest.”

But Bellamy is stubborn and shakes his head, “They asked me to betray you…” he explains,

“I said no.”

Marcus smiles, Bellamy was famous for his loyalty, to his delinquents, to Clarke and now, finally, to him. “Thank-you.”

There’s the faintest movement of shoulders which might have been a shrug if the boy wasn’t so wounded, “You don’t screw over family.”

 


	2. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me what Kane's position was on the Ark? Because Miller Snr was head of security but Kane sure did a lot of policing and appeared to be the head executioner???

Since the attempted coup that had seen Bellamy grievously wounded, Kane had become more and more entrenched in his role as surrogate father to the Blake siblings.

This was a role he enjoyed, even if both of them were stubborn, fiery people with a relationship dynamic unknown to the rest of the camp.

Kane had come up with a thousand ways to bond further with him and a thousand times had discarded these ideas, thinking he would simply have to take the opportunities as they came, the few quiet moments they had in the chaotic days in Arkadia.

That had been before Paul.

Paul Asimov, one of the survivors from Phoenix station who had been found in Trishanakru a fortnight ago and quickly appointed himself their leader and Council representative.

He was a former guard and rather…

Well, he reminded Kane of himself when he had been younger.

And for that, he owed everyone who had known him then a heartfelt apology.

Although he strongly hoped he hadn’t been this cocky.

Certainly, he would never have stood in the Council chambers, which were Kane’s old living quarters with the bed shoved into the corner and a dining table dragged into the centre of the room, and accused the Chancellor of being unfit to lead due to his status as a former alcoholic.

“There’s no such thing as a former alcoholic,” Kane informs the young man as the rest of the room’s inhabitants have the grace to look mortified,

“I am a recovering alcoholic, sober now for ninety-two days.”

Paul clears his throat, obviously not having expected Kane to be so upfront about his alcoholism, but it had been an open secret amongst Phoenix station and the top tiers of the guards for many years. He wasn’t ashamed of it anymore.

“Anything else?” Miller asks, looking around the room and when the heads of the stations shake their heads, he ends the meeting and people begin to file out.

Except for Bellamy and Octavia, who remain in their seats closest to him, waiting until the doors have closed before looking to him expectantly,

“I say we kill him,” Octavia says bluntly, “With a sword.”

And Kane has a moment where he's touched that they're obviously offended on his behalf. 

“No,” he chastises gently, “We are not murdering Paul with the one weapon in camp that only you carry.”

“A gun would be better,” Bellamy suggests, “Nice clean shot from a distance of two hundred meters, I could manage it.”

Kane looks between them both, exasperated,

“You’re both banned from any assassination attempts,” he tells them, “Until you can come up with ideas that don’t incriminate the two of you, exclusively.”

Octavia shrugs, “It’s not like there wouldn’t be people lining up for the chance to kill him, every time he tries to ‘have a conversation’ with Lincoln, I find him in our room putting on his war paint…and he’s running out of lime.”

“Pretty sure Paul is close to breaking him,” Bellamy agrees, “I don’t know much about psychology, but putting on war paint as a means of calming yourself down can’t be healthy.”

“He says that hearing Paul speak is the worst thing he’s ever endured from Skai-kru,” she elaborates, “And that’s including the time Raven used him as a circuit board.”

It had amused the hundred and members of Skai-kru in the know to no end that Lincoln had met Paul and then had apparently lost the ability to speak any English at all, with his co-conspirators speaking Trigedasleng with him whenever Paul was in earshot. 

Kane releases a ragged sigh, “I’m aware that Paul is difficult…” he begins just as the doors slide open and a flash of blonde flies through the room, almost too quick for their eyes to follow and disappears from sight.

It’s followed by a panting and Paul reappears in the doorway, “Have you three seen Clarke?” he asks,

“I swear, I saw her going this way.”

“No,” Bellamy tells him, “I haven’t seen her face in days.”

And that wasn’t even a complete lie.

Paul had a rather embarrassing crush on Clarke and refused to take no for an answer. On the Ark, Wells had stepped in as her fake boyfriend to keep the guy at arm’s length but unfortunately, on the ground, Clarke’s relationship status with Bellamy was famously vague and perplexing to every person they met, besides, Paul refused to believe a Phoenix woman would waste her time with a Walden man. He’d taken to chasing after her, sometimes literally, and shown that Clarke had an impressive speed and ability to hide herself away that was second only to Octavia’s.

Paul frowns in confusion but leaves and when his footsteps have faded, the three of them look over their shoulders to see Clarke emerging from Kane’s now defunct shower.

“He nearly caught me that time,” she gasped, coming over to lean against Bellamy’s chair, her arm draped over his shoulder and Kane notes the way the young man reaches up to squeeze it comfortingly, “Is poison off the table?” she asks and Kane resists the urge to roll his eyes,

“All murder is off the table,” he declares and begins to stand up, his knees cracking,

“We can’t murder everyone who disagrees with us, that’s how dictatorships start. We have to be better than we were on the Ark.”

“How can we do that when he keeps interfering with everything we’re trying to accomplish?” Bellamy asks,

“This is the first time I’ve seen Clarke in literal days, we’re wasting time co-ordinating the hundred through radio or messengers.”

“And I can’t invite grounders back to camp,” Octavia pointed out, “Lincoln can get over being called an ‘uncultured savage’ by Paul, but Indra would string him up before he even finished insulting her.”

“Which would probably lead to war,” Clarke adds, “We operate too differently to the other clans, they don’t get that you allow us to speak freely when it counteracts with your orders or ideas.”

Here were some of the people he cared most about in the world, two he considered as his own children and one the daughter of the woman he loved, all trying to convince him to execute somebody.

And he wasn’t entirely sure they were joking.

“I’m sure we all have things to do that don’t involve murder,” he encourages, rising to his feet and Bellamy and Octavia get up as well, Clarke having to switch her arm from around Bellamy’s neck to link through his own, and Kane definitely notices.

“I’ll see you all later.”

He wonders if he should tell Abby about the potential progress being made between her daughter and Bellamy, or if they should wait until the rumour mill starts reporting something more than longing glances and intense conversations.

* * *

 _Eight days later_.

  
Kane was beginning to think that maybe Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke had been right.

After one particularly condescending speech from Paul to Lincoln, the grounder had suddenly stood up, announced something in Trigedasleng and walked out of the camp.

According to Octavia, what Lincoln had said roughly translated to; ‘I should have killed you all when I had the chance’

Monty reported that he’d snatched three bottles of moonshine on his way out and Indra had radioed when he’d stumbled into Ton D.C

Paul had also had the nerve to suggest to Abby that she intercede on his behalf with Clarke, at which point, stressed, she had turned on him in the middle of the garage and told him that she had her hopes pinned on Clarke having better taste than that.

All eyes in the immediate vicinity had quickly glanced to Bellamy and then away again.

In the interest of keeping the peace, Kane had decided to bring both Blake siblings on his routine trip to Ton D.C, Bellamy driving the jeep while Octavia races Helios alongside like the two of them were trying to outrun the wind. It’s a nice break from Arkadia and when they stop at the Trikru checkpoint, Octavia steps in his path with a determined look in her eye,

“Hey,” she began, “I just remembered…”

“What?” he asks,

“It’s been one hundred days,” she points out, “Happy sobriety…or whatever.”

Bellamy claps him on the shoulder as he strides past, echoing his sister's sentiment and Kane takes a moment to get control of his emotions.

He’s never had anyone care enough to keep track of his sobriety with him before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Kane had seen Octavia had been in the Earth Skills class, she had been the last one to walk through the door, so hesitant, so unsure of herself.

Since landing on Earth, she had grown into a brave, fierce woman. A true warrior. 

So, when he hears her cry out in terror, he finds himself racing across Ton DC, darting around the grounders in his way, towards the large bonfire and nearly colliding with her as she scrambles backwards.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and positions her behind him, looking for the source of the threat and only finding Lincoln.

Who was laughing.

And holding a baby.

 

“I have _never_ seen you move that fast,” he cries, his shoulders shaking as he bends over slightly, both hands holding the child against his chest,

“Not even when your life depended on it.”

Octavia is shorter than Kane, so she can’t speak over his shoulder but she makes no move from behind his back,

“At least I don’t endanger the lives of children.” she shouts and Kane has no idea what is going on.

 

He looks to the others sitting around the bonfire and sees the Trikru are amused and the Skai-kru confused.

“Every member of the clan is expected to care for our young,” Lincoln explains,

“It takes a village to raise a child.”

Sound and interesting wisdom, Kane wonders if he could ask Indra about this but he can’t see her right now and the baby in question is beginning to fret.

 

“Here,” Bellamy says, standing up and making his way around the bonfire to Lincoln’s side, “Give her to me.”

Lincoln clearly hesitates and Bellamy looks offended,

“Come on,” he protests, “Who do you think raised O?”

Lincoln raises an eyebrow, “Are you trying to convince me or threaten me?”

“It’s either him or me,” Octavia calls from behind Kane’s back, “And only one of us has actively tried to keep kids alive.”

 

Lincoln sighs but holds out the baby as she utters a weak cry and Bellamy picks her up with a confidence that Kane would not feel, he cradles her in his arms and the baby snuffles before turning her head to his chest and settling down.

Bellamy smirks and sits back down on the log, leaning back slightly as Jasper and Monty on either side began looking at the baby.

“Don’t poke her,” he warns Jasper, just as the young man’s index finger approached the baby’s cheek, “She’s not a toy.”

“She looks squishy,” he coos, his finger being captured and squeezed, “And soft.”

 

Kane feels a push on his back and looks over his shoulder to see Octavia’s hands flat against his jacket,

 

“Are you using me as a human shield?” he asks, fighting the urge to laugh and she glares at him,

“You wanted to be part of the family?” she challenges, “That means protecting us.”

 

Her voice is deliberately low so that she won’t be overheard, but the physical closeness between the two of them isn’t missed by watching eyes.

Bellamy had been the first of the siblings to be emotionally open with Kane and physical affection soon followed. Light touches on the shoulder or arm when either one was leaving the camp and anything deeper was reserved for when the young man was injured in some manner.

Roughly every third day.

Octavia had been more hesitant, more resisting and shying away whenever Kane reached for her. Now, however, she was walking them both to the bonfire, and settling herself down as far away from the baby as possible, glaring at her brother,

 

“She comes anywhere near me, I’m going to defend myself.” She warns and Bellamy tilts his head back in amusement,

“Octavia Blake, killer of giant lake slugs, second to Indra kom Trikru, terrified of an infant who can’t lift her own head yet.”

“Oh, as if I’m not the entire reason you aren’t scared of babies.” She replies and the two of them share a look unknown to the rest of Skai-kru,

“Yeah you are.” He admits and then shifts away from Jasper who had begun reaching for the baby’s cheek again.

 

The call goes up that riders are approaching and Kane starts to climb to his feet, in unison with Octavia and a few of those around the campfire on watch that night.

“Hod op!” The watchman calls down, “It’s Wanheda.”

Striding towards the gate as it opens, Kane catches a glimpse of Clarke’s distinctive blonde hair as she canters through on a horse, pulling up and dismantling with a clumsy drop.

He reads exhaustion in every line of her body as she tugs down the hood of her cloak and he reaches for her backpack before she can pick it up,

 

“Hey,” she greets, past a yawn, “We’re still at peace.”

He grins, “Good,” he murmurs, “You did well.”

He jerks his head, leading her towards the fire and as they approach he sees the bags under her eyes, “Have you eaten?”

She nods, “There was a feast, I could barely get on the horse.”

 

What he was about to say next was cut off by the sound of Bellamy laughing and they look over to see him smiling.

Kane had never seen him smile like this, with clear eyes and teeth showing, real happiness visible there.

And beside him, Clarke drew a ragged breath.

Kane allowed her a moment before facing her, but was still rendered momentarily speechless by the sheer longing in her expression.

So tender and heartfelt.

He thinks that she’s simply unable to hide her feelings but when she catches his eye and gives him a quick embarrassed smile, he realises that she trusts him enough to let him read her emotions. 

For her sake, he would pretend that there was still a soul left in Arkadia, Ton DC or Polis who wasn’t aware how deeply Bellamy and Clarke cared for each other.

It was the worst kept secret Kane had ever encountered.

Still, Clarke was a young woman, so he reached out and touched her arm,

 

“We can discuss politics in the morning,” he murmurs encouragingly, “Go sit down.”

She bites her cheek but he’s guiding her as gently as he can without making it obvious and they’ve barely taken three steps before Bellamy stands and ambles over to them.

“You’re back.” he offers as greeting and Clarke nods, the two of them both running their eyes over the other, looking for injury before they resume conversation,

“We at war?” he asks and she shakes her head, “No, how’s the winter preparations going?”

“No,” Kane interrupts, “It’s late, we can plan tomorrow, you two need rest.”

Bellamy gives him a bewildered glance, “We’re fine.”

Kane raises his eyebrows, wondering how these two could be so inept.

Perhaps his own inability to flirt was contagious?

“Clarke is falling asleep on her feet and you just handed an innocent, defenseless child to Jasper Jordan and Monty Green,” Kane points out,

“Neither of you are in any state to be working right now.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen with horror and he looks over his shoulder to see that Lincoln was hovering nervously as Monty clutched the baby and Jasper leaned towards it, opening and closing his mouth with a snap of his teeth.

 

“We should probably…” Clarke begins as they two of them hurry over, moving in sync as Bellamy rescued the baby from the boys who cleared a space so she could sit down.

 

Not that the space provided stopped her from sitting so close to Bellamy that they were practically joined from the shoulder down to their boots.

Kane crossed his arms and watched Bellamy as Clarke held her hands out to the fire, shuddering and staring into the flames as she warmed up. His expression mirrored the one she had worn on her face barely a minute or two beforehand.

How could two people care about each other so much and not act on it?

How could they resist?

Octavia joins him, shifting so she could follow his line of sight and snorts,  

“Yeah, they’re idiots,” she speaks as if having guessed his question,

“It’s never going to happen at this rate.”

He hums in agreement, “Lincoln and I have watch.” she tells him, and he nods,

“Be careful.” He murmurs, absently, as she stalks off.

* * *

 

As trusted allies, Skai-kru are allowed to sleep inside the walls of Ton DC, and Kane is given a place in Indra’s hut, a bed next to hers, which was the greatest show of faith that he could ask for.

He knew that Octavia and Lincoln were bedding down with Nyko, Clarke was in the healing hut, on call if anyone needed medical attention, and the rest of his people had been quartered wherever there was room. Still, as they were mostly young and drunk, he does a round to make sure they were actually sleeping and not causing trouble.

He also wanted the chance to speak with Bellamy.

The young man was outside the walls, asleep in the rover, by choice as he preferred to sleep alone if he wasn’t on duty.

When Kane approaches, he sees the back of the vehicle lit up by one of the lamps and Bellamy is lying down but holding a book.

He doesn’t open the trunk, instead opening the back door and leaning in over the seat,

 

“What are you reading?” he asks curiously, and the young man holds up the cover for him to see.

“I didn’t know we had that.” Kane comments as he reads the title.

“We didn’t,” Bellamy replies, “Clarke found it in the tower in Polis and lifted it when no-one was looking.”

 

Kane smirks, trying to imagine Abby’s daughter committing theft and finding it all too easy.

For previously law-abiding members of Alpha station, the Griffin women had a talent for criminality that would have impressed the black marketeers of the Ark.

He hesitates, having come to Bellamy with a purpose but finding himself suddenly uncertain. The young man looks relaxed, unguarded in that moment which was so rare for him.

 

“I…uh…” Kane clears his throat, scratching his eyebrow with his thumbnail,

“I wanted to speak to you about…Clarke.”

Bellamy frowns slightly, a hint of a smile on his lips, “Abby send you?”

No.

“Has she sent interrogators to you before?” Kane asks, only half-joking as he shifts into the seat, resting his arm along the back as Bellamy shifts onto his elbows,

“Not yet,” he answers, tilting his head, “But I’ve been wondering which of you would come first.”

Kane raises his eyebrows, “You’ve been expecting this?”

Bellamy nods, “For a while now.”

Right. Kane inhales and prepares himself,

“I couldn’t help but notice the way you two were watching each other tonight,” he begins, keeping his voice soft and supportive, “Have you considered telling her how you feel?”

Bellamy ducks his head, hiding his amused smile,

“She knows,” he says, “She’s always known, it’s not like I’ve bothered hiding it.”

The ease with which he gave this revelation impressed Kane, showing an emotional maturity beyond what he expected from someone so young, in spite of everything they had faced together.

 

“And you know she feels the same?” Kane prompts, and Bellamy sighs, lying back down with his arms behind his head, 

“I do, but I also know she’s afraid.”  

“Clarke has lost everyone she’s ever loved,” he explains, “She’s afraid to lose me too.”

“Loving you won’t increase or decrease the risk that you could die down here.” Kane points out, and he only shrugs, “If I have to wait for her while she works her way through that fear, then I’ll wait.”

 

He spoke with such ease and such faith. He was willing to be patient for the woman he loved, something very few would be.

Kane reached over and gripped his knee, “You’re a good man, Bellamy,” he tells him, “You deserve to be happy.”

* * *

 

Because Clarke had fallen asleep by the time Kane reached her, he had put off talking to her about her feelings for Bellamy.

And of course, the next morning, they were distracted.

A band of scavengers attacked the rover, trying to steal it which was pointless considering there were only five people on Earth who could drive stick shift properly and the only one in a twenty-mile radius was injured when they dragged him from the vehicle.

Tri-kru warriors and Skai-kru soldiers came to his aid but not before Bellamy took a blow to the head that left him lying dazed on the ground.

The one who had dealt the blow wound up with a bullet in the thigh.

“Kane!” Bellamy called for him and he was at his side, helping him to stand,

“I’ve got you son,” he swore, as the young man turned his head frantically, “They’re gone.”

“I can’t see,” Bellamy shouted, “I’m blind.”

* * *

 

Clarke was a whirlwind of energy as Kane and Lincoln carried Bellamy into the healer’s hut.

She showed them where to sit him down and took his hand, squeezing it and ordering Lincoln about so quickly that Octavia had to help as well.

“Okay,” she sighed, as she shone the light in his eyes, “Temporary blindness caused by your concussion, you’ll be fine in ten minutes.”

Her tone was one of complete relief and Kane sees the tension drain from Bellamy’s shoulders.

There was no place in this world for a blind man.

Kane kept guard as the scavenger was brought in and Clarke clenched her jaw but carried the medical kit over and examined the wound, glaring at him when he flinched away from her.

“It didn’t pierce anything vital,” she reports, uncapping a bottle of moonshine and pouring it over the man’s flesh, causing him to screech in pain, “I’ll stitch it up.”

The man lost consciousness as Lincoln and Octavia took up watch over him, letting Kane follow Clarke from the hut to the small herb garden where she was wiping fiercely at her eyes. He puts his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently and she managed a weak laugh,

“I wanted to kill him,” she muttered, “I haven’t even kissed Bellamy yet and I want to kill anyone that hurts him.”

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Clarke was admitting her feelings to him, but perhaps hearing Bellamy’s testimony of her fear made him expect denials.

Kane supposes that this is a sign of her trust in him.

“The desire to keep him safe, that protectiveness, it’s not going to go away, whether you act on your feelings or not.”

She gives him a shaky nod, sniffing sharply, “I…there’s no going back, if we…I think we’ll be forever.”

There was no such thing as forever.

Not on this merciless Earth, but the belief in it was almost as important.

Gently, Kane turns her to face him and gives her a comforting smile,

“What you and Bellamy have…it is so rare Clarke, that level of trust is such a wonderful foundation to build upon and seeing the two of you when you’re caught up in each other…” he breaks off grinning, “It reaffirms one’s faith in love.”

Clarke laughs quietly, “But no pressure.”

Impulsively, he kisses her forehead, “No pressure.”

* * *

 

That night, he does his best to pretend not to notice when they’re all sitting by the bonfire and Clarke shyly takes Bellamy’s hand, their fingers interlocking together easily and they continue staring into the flames but Kane is sure that this was the start of something new for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Indra had assured Marcus Kane that the grounders did not believe in or deal with curses.

That being said, he did have some of the worst every day luck that she had ever come across.

It would certainly explain why the rover came to a juddering halt, ten miles from Arkadia.

“Battery is flat,” Raven reports, after having slid under the vehicle and checked under the hood to determine the issue. 

“It’s a solar battery,” Kane points out,

“I’m aware.”

“It’s _noon_ in the middle of _summer_.”

“Again,” Raven states, “I know, but the battery is flat.”

Kane tilts his head back, wondering if perhaps the star directly overhead and currently burning the back of his neck wasn’t actually the sun?  

No, it was the sun.

“Should only take me an hour or so to fix.” Raven informs him and he sighs,

“Are we near water at least?” he asks, raising his voice as Octavia canters back on Helios.

“About half a mile west,” she answers, “Border of Trishanakru territory.”

Wonderful.

One wrong step and they’d be crossing land they didn’t have an open invitation to walk through.

But they didn’t have enough water to keep both their people and the horse hydrated when it was over a hundred degrees out.

“Alright,” he sighs, “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

They don’t get back into camp until sunset, by which point, they’re all exhausted, hot and fed-up with the day.

However, seeing Abby waiting for him by the garage door certainly made him feel better.

  
“Hello,” she grinned as he took her hands, holding them up between them, “I was beginning to forget what you looked like.”

“Good,” he said, chuckling, “Imagine me young and full of life, without sweat and dirt over every inch of me.”

She hums and draws his hands up, turning them over until she can find a clean spot of skin to press her lips to.

“Unfortunately, a shower will have to wait,” she tells him, “Our people need their Chancellor.”

“I thought I’d been usurped,” he jests, “By the goat?”

  
Due to Skai-kru’s medicine saving a Trishanakru village elder, they’d been gifted a goat. Maya had been absolutely enchanted to see a real animal and unfortunately, Jasper had decided to name it.

Goaty McGoatface.

The creature had quickly become popular amongst the younger members of the camp, as it was easier to pet and spoil than Helios and there had been a mock election for Chancellor with the public vote being between Kane and the goat.

He was just grateful that the only Grounder present had been Lincoln, who by this point was too used to the antics of the hundred to be affected by the granting of political power to a dairy goat.

  
“While she has many uses,” Abby murmurs, “She doesn’t have your skill or knowledge regarding the day to day matters of Arkadia.”

  
With a sigh, he squeezes their hands one last time and strides through the garage, nodding to David Miller as he welcomed his son home.

He finds his office, which in his absence was occupied either by Clarke and in her absence, by Octavia and Lincoln, filled to the brim with members of the hundred.

  
“Did I miss a party?” he asks, working his way around them carefully,

“You missed several,” Lincoln responds, “And I know now that it’s very difficult to kill yourself with alcohol, no matter how much the people here seem to try.”

Kane gives a jerky nod of his head, “I could have told you that myself.”

  
He looks around and notices the absence of one dark haired man,

  
“Where’s Bellamy?” he asks, knowing that the hundred were the first port of call when he wanted the answer to that question,

“He’s hunting with Harper and Monroe,” Raven calls from her spot on the floor where she was working with both hands filled with tools, “And diseased.”

  
_What?_

  
“Don’t panic,” Monty begins before he can even look to Raven, “He’s been tired a lot the last few days, groggy, had trouble seeing…”

“And you let him walk into the forest with a loaded gun?!” he demanded, horrified but Monty rolled his eyes, “Of course not, I made Lincoln disarm him and told them to use fishing nets.”

“Which is why Monroe went with them,” Raven explains, “With strict instructions to bring Harper back alive and Bellamy back.”

Kane exhales and runs a hand through his hair, noting that the sun will have almost finished its descent into the horizon by this stage.

“Alright, then tell me what else needs to be taken care of.”

 

* * *

 

Due to their time on the ground under Bellamy’s leadership, the hundred functioned as a microcosm within Arkadia and as such, rarely came to him with problems that they hadn’t already begun to figure out a solution for. In fact, they usually just needed his blessing before fixing the issue.

This leaves him with free time, so he goes to the infirmary where Jackson helps him get Abby out the door and the two of them settle down to a table in the camp yard, sipping at cups of moonshine that Monty Green had bottled and left in the lake all day, so it was cool.

The alcohol goes to their heads to the point where they’re foolish enough to think they might be able to have a rendezvous in one of their bedrooms without someone storming in with urgent need of a Chancellor or doctor when the hunting party returns.

Monroe is carrying a bag filled with fish and Harper is carrying Bellamy.

  
“Has it been three days already?” Abby deadpans as she lifts herself from her seat and follows in Kane’s footsteps as they reach the trio,

“He says he’s fine.” Monroe reports, her voice so heavily laced with sarcasm they could almost taste it.

“I am,” Bellamy groans, sniffle, “Just a little…”

  
He’s interrupted by a loud sneeze and they all step back, except for Harper who was keeping him upright.

Abby takes her penlight out of her pocket and tilts Bellamy’s head up, examining him right there in the yard,

  
“If I didn’t know any better, young man,” she mutters, “I’d say you have the flu.”

“The what?” Kane asks, gesturing to Harper who offloads Bellamy onto his shoulder,

“The flu,” she repeats, “I saw it when I trained with Nyko. The grounders have another term for it, but it’s a sickness common enough on the ground, around for centuries and which we thankfully managed to not carry with us to the space stations.”

“Which is why we don’t have immunities?” Harper suggests and she nods.

“I’m fine,” Bellamy protests, “I just need to sleep.”

“Good idea,” Abby agreed, “Marcus, help me get him to the infirmary.”

“No,” Bellamy protests, “I don’t need the infirmary.”

“You can barely stand right now,” Monroe argues, “I’ll take him.”

She grabs his arm, gripping it tighter when he tries to shake her off and the short woman glares up at him, “You’re going.”

Kane is sure that Bellamy would be glaring back if he could focus his eyes, “You don’t scare me, Monroe.”

  
With a grim look of satisfaction, Monroe reached for the radio on her belt and one-handedly adjusted the dials,

“Come in, Clarke,” she said, “Bellamy is really sick.”

“ _Bellamy?_ ” Clarke’s voice calls from the device, “ _Go to the infirmary_.”

“But…” he begins to protest, reaching for the radio which Monroe holds behind her back.

“ _Now!_ ” Clarke orders, “ _Monroe, I’m heading into a meeting, but call me again if it gets serious._ ”

Monroe signs off and buckles the radio back onto her belt, “You want her to come back in three days and have to drag you to the sick bay herself?”

 

Bellamy relents and Kane walks him to the infirmary, helping him into the bed that was almost assigned to him by frequent use at this stage.

Jackson sets him up on fluids and a balm for the headache and Kane sits with him awhile, the two of them catching up on matters in Arkadia and Polis before exhaustion lulls the young man to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, he’s called into the infirmary because Bellamy was trying to discharge himself.

He’d managed to remove the I.V drip, leaving a bloody needle that had Kane flinching and was trying to pull on his jacket,

Which would have been a lot easier if he hadn’t confused it with his pants.

  
“Have to go…” he was mumbling as Octavia and Raven tried to get him back to bed,

“He’s hallucinating from the fever,” Jackson explained.

“Clarke’s in danger!” Bellamy cried, pushing against his sister and Raven as they got him on his back.

“She’s not in danger, son,” Kane reassures him, putting a hand on his shoulder but Bellamy moans and thrashes his head side to side.

“Bell,” Octavia calls, stroking his hair back from his forehead, “What makes you think Clarke’s in danger?”

  
 He points his arm out, nearly hitting Kane in the eye and aims it at the farthest wall,

  
“The clock!” he moans and all of them glance at the solar powered blinking digits before turning back to him,

“What about it?” Octavia asked.

“It’s moving!”

Only through their sibling connection can Octavia grasp what he’s trying to say,   
  
“Really?!” she snaps, “The natural progression of time tells you that Clarke is in danger?”

“Well,” Raven interjects, “I mean, he’s not _wrong_.”

Kane released a ragged sigh, “Raven, please disable the clock or find some way to cover it, and Bellamy…” he moves his head to look the young man in the eye,

“I will personally see to it that Clarke is okay.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Clarke was not okay.

Delfikru had sent an assassin to the meetings in Polis.

Luckily, they had tried to attack her in her room in the Trikru-Skai-kru embassy, unaware that she had swapped with Indra, who did not appreciate being woken up by would-be killers.

Both women were fine and Kane didn’t feel the need to alert Bellamy before he was fully recovered.

Especially because Octavia had just stormed out of the garage, her hand covering her mouth and when Kane catches up to her, she’s emptying her stomach into the latrines.

He hands her his morning cup of peppermint tea to rinse her mouth and she gasps her gratitude before staggering out to lean against the Ark walls, tilting her head back and closing her eyes against the sun.

  
“Well,” he clears his throat and takes a moment to be thankful that they were upwind of the latrines,

“Abby declared Bellamy fit to leave the infirmary an hour ago, so we can set you up in his bed.”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m not going to the sick-bay.”

  
Of course, she wasn’t.

Kane ran his hand over his eyes so she couldn’t see him rolling them,

  
“What is it with you and your brother refusing medical treatment?” he sighed, “Shall I drag you there myself?”

She snorted, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Seriously, though,” she continues, using her legs to push herself upright, “I’m not sick like that.”

  
The fact that she hadn’t been able to keep her breakfast down begged to differ.

But not sick…

  
“Oh,” he stammered, “Uh…”

“Yeah,” she snorted, “I’m pregnant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I feel the need to keep injuring Bellamy or having him end up in the med-bay, but it works.


End file.
